


Just Like Baseball

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, that maple leafs/blue jays video thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “You’re good with the bat.”  Mitch said.Auston laughed.  “I’m good with more than just bats.”  He quipped. When he got over to Mitch, he stopped and whispered in Mitch’s ear, “I’m more of a pitcher though.”





	Just Like Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.
> 
> Also, thanks to the amazing loochskywalker for giving me Auston's great quip "I'm more of a pitcher". That's what spawned this whole thing!

Mitch couldn’t help but stare in awe. Was there anything Auston _couldn’t_ do?

“You’re good with the bat.” Mitch said.

Auston laughed. “I’m good with more than just bats.” He quipped. When he got over to Mitch, he stopped and whispered in Mitch’s ear, “I’m more of a pitcher though.”

Mitch choked on the breath he had just taken. “Ok.”

“See ya later?” Auston asked as he started to leave the field.

“Yeah,” Mitch said, trying to compose himself. He and Auston had made out a few times, sure, but they’d never talked about doing more before, but it sure as hell sounded like Auston was on board.

“Mitch?” Matt asked. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up Matty?” Mitch asked.

“I saw you and Auston. Is anything?”

“No. Not yet.” Mitch said.

“Just trust him, ok? He knows what he’s doing.”

“Yes dad.” Mitch said, laughing. He was _not_ having this conversation with Matt.

“Seriously kid, I mean it. Auston’s good. Really good.”

“Thanks.” Mitch said, not wanting to know more.

“Well, go get him.” Matt said. Mitch followed Matt’s gaze, and yeah, Auston was standing there waiting for him. _Duh, you drove him here._ Mitch thought. “And don’t forget…”

“I got it!” Mitch yelled, bolting off the field before Matt could finish his statement.

“Wanna go to my place?” Auston asked.

“What about your parents?”

“They went on some trip. Got the place to myself.”

“Ok. Yeah, sounds good.” Mitch beamed, and got a smile from Auston in return (a real one, not the one he sometimes faked for the media or the fans). “Wanna shower first?”

“Nah, didn’t get too dirty. Yet, anyway.” Auston said, smirking, and _dammit._

Mitch didn’t justify that with a response he just gave Auston a quick kiss, since they were in the clubhouse, making their way to the parking lot.

“Later.” Auston said, pulling back from Mitch. “Get us to my house in one piece, and we can do whatever you want.”

Well, Mitch couldn’t argue with that.

*

The drive was uneventful (other than Auston chirping Mitch for his music); when the door had closed, Mitch was pinning Auston up against it, stealing Auston’s ballcap and pulling it on Mitch’s head, backwards.

“Really?” Auston grinned against Mitch’s lips as he leaned in. “Gotta steal my ballcap too?”

“Yep.” Mitch laughed.

“Looks good on ya.” Auston said. He groaned as Mitch kicked his feet apart and then stepped into the space, boxing Auston in.

Mitch leaned in and gave Auston a quick kiss, before rolling his hips forward, so that his and Auston’s dicks rubbed together.

Auston moaned into Mitch’s mouth. It’d been too long since they’d done this last.

Mitch took the hint and rocked his hips forward again; this time though, his hand made its way down to the waistband of Auston’s shorts. He pulled back long enough to see Auston’s eyes slip shut and his mouth fall open. “Oh no you don’t.” Mitch said. “Open your eyes.”

Auston did, and they were dark and black, and it was all Mitch could do not to take control right then and there. But, it was about Auston, and Mitch wanted to see how good he was.

“Mitch?” Auston asked, breaking Mitch out of his thoughts. “Are you sure? I don’t want to force you…”

“I’m sure.” Mitch said. He’d wanted it for a while now, but was too shy to ask. Mitch pulled down Auston’s shorts. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

“Mitch.” Auston groaned, shoving his hips forward. “You…”

“If you ask me if I’m sure, I’ll smack you.”

“Alright.” Auston said. “Tap me on the thigh if it’s too much. Or hit me.”

“Noted.” Mitch said. He opened his mouth, letting Auston stick his dick in.

Things started off slow at first, but then Auston seemed to feel more relaxed and comfortable, and he started going harder. He knocked the hat off of Mitch’s head, so he could tangle his fingers in Mitch’s hair and tug him forward.

“Mitch, gonna…”

“Go ahead.” Mitch said. Auston lost his rhythm for a second as he processed Mitch’s words, but then he pushed his dick back into Mitch’s mouth, seeing the tears form at the corners of Mitch’s eyes as it was a little more than Mitch was ready for.

Mitch, though, took it like a champ; he sucked Auston through his orgasm and swallowed.

“Fuck. Mitchy.” Auston said. “You ok?” He looked down. Mitch’s lips were swollen and red, and _damn, I did that to him._

“Yeah.” Mitch said, voice raw. Auston felt his dick twitch again as he took in Mitch looking all wrecked (and he hadn’t even got to come yet). “Come on,” Mitch said, voice still scratchy. “I believe you said you were more of a pitcher.”

The words caught up with Auston. _Oh._ “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Mitch said. “Let’s go. Show me what you got Matthews.”

Auston yanked them down the hall to his room, stripping them out of the rest of their clothes on the way. He pushed Mitch face down on the bed.

“Same thing as before. Hit me if something isn’t ok.” Auston said, grabbing the lube and condoms from the bedside table.

“Got it.” Mitch said, titling his head backwards for a kiss, which Auston obliged. Mitch’s eyes were already glazing over, so Auston didn’t waste any more time.

He tugged Mitch upright when Mitch started to rub off against the bed. Mitch started to protest, but then Auston was pressing in, and the words died on Mitch’s tongue and he pushed back as Auston moved forward.

“Wait, what?” Mitch asked as Auston rolled a condom on Mitch’s dick.

“No mess.” Auston said.

“Ah.” Well, Mitch couldn’t argue with that.

It didn’t take long before Auston was stopping and getting Mitch to lay on his back.

That angle worked much better for the two of them, and when Auston grabbed Mitch’s dick, Mitch’s brain short-circuited. He pushed up into Auston’s hand and lolled his head back.

Auston nipped at Mitch’s neck and rocked his hips forward. Mitch moaned out and tried to push more forward.

Neither one of them lasted long after that; Mitch came first, with Auston close behind.

When they both got their bearings back, Auston pulled out and disposed of the condoms and got them a washcloth to clean up with. When that was done, he found Mitch’s and his shorts and brought them back to the bedroom.

“Here.” Auston said, handing Mitch the shorts and sneaking a kiss.

“Thanks.” Mitch said. They both climbed into bed, Auston being the big spoon.

“I’d like to do this again.” Auston whispered into Mitch’s ear.

Mitch smiled, squeezing Auston’s hand. “Me too.”


End file.
